Privacy
by ladyyoko86
Summary: Kurama and Botan never had any privacy.


Privacy

"Shuichi dear are you alright? I heard a noise." Said Shiori as she knocked on her son's door.

"Yes, mother I was just a little clumsy that's all" Kurama replied.

"Alright dear, dinner will be ready soon" she said before heading back to the kitchen. When he was sure his mother had left Kurama turned to Botan who had been trying to stifle a giggle and said "Botan, my love we must be more careful."

You see Shiori had interrupted a very steamy moment between the deity and the kitsune.

**Flashback**

_Kurama had been studying when a certain ferry girl had entered his room quietly, before he knew it his eyes were covered and a voice said "Guess who?"_

_"Hello my love" he said as she uncovered his eyes. Before she could open her mouth to say another word his lips were on hers. Soon her brain turned fuzzy and she could feel herself melt as his hands roamed her body. Soon she found herself with her back against the wall while Kurama nibbled on her neck. She moaned and wove her hands into his hair. He stopped kissing her neck so he could look at her. She took the opportunity to shove him so his back was pressed against his dresser. Things started getting more heated and soon their actions caused his desk to overturn. Shiori had heard this noise and went to investigate._

**End flashback**

Botan giggled at Kurama's comment and to shut her up he kissed her once more. His lips moved from hers to her neck once again but before they could continue where they had left off Botan whispered "Kurama I have to go."

He growled and continued to kiss her neck, she tried to pull away from him but he wouldn't let her go. She finally freed herself from his grasp and before she turned to leave she said "Kurama we need someplace more private if we want to continue this."

He just groaned and said seductively "Love, we don't need privacy we could just be quieter" and he once again grabbed her. She once again separated herself from his grasp and soon she was standing at his window her oar in her hand.

"Do you really have to go? I hate it when you leave me all hot and bothered" he said as he grabbed her from behind and pressed his manhood against her. She gasped as she felt how hard he was.

"Kurama I am so sorry, but yes I do have to go. Soon love" and with that she left. Kurama watched her fly away, disappointment etched on his face. 'Great' he thought 'Maybe I should go take a cold shower."

Just then there was another knock on the door, it was his mother telling him dinner was ready. Kurama groaned and told her he would be down in just a few more minutes. First he needed to take care of some business.

Botan was frustrated, it seemed every time her and Kurama had tried to take their relationship to the next level they were interrupted. She knew Kurama was just as frustrated as she was. She wanted him just as much as he wanted her. She sighed as she entered the bathroom and turned on the tub and thought 'Maybe a bath will help.'

She felt better after her bath but she couldn't stop thinking about Kurama, she decided to try and get some sleep but as it turned out her dreams were filled with naughty thoughts about her and the kitsune. She awoke the next morning to a ringing sound, she reached over to turn off what she thought was the alarm when she remembered she didn't have one. She sat up and realized it was her communication mirror.

She grabbed it off the nightstand and snapped it open and said crankily "What?"

"Well good morning to you too love" Kurama said with a grin.

"Sorry Kurama I didn't mean to snap at you" she replied.

"It's alright my dear, I wanted to ask if you had plans for today?" he said.

"No Kurama, Koenma gave me the day off" she replied with a yawn.

"Good" he said "I'll pick you up shortly" and with that he hung up.

She sat in bed for a few more minutes not really understanding what had just happened. When her brain finally caught up with what Kurama had just said she jumped out of bed so she could get ready. She had just finished doing her hair when there was a knock on the door. She smiled and stood up to answer it. There outside her door stood the man of her dreams his hair flowing around his shoulders. He was wearing a pair of tight jeans, a black button down shirt and he looked absolutely delicious. She was about to say so when he pulled her in for a kiss.

"You look lovely" he said as he looked her up and down. She blushed and replied "You don't look too bad yourself."

He thanked her and took her arm and led her out the door. Before they could go any further she pulled him aside and told him she knew a shortcut out of the castle. You see she hadn't really told the other ferry girls or Koenma know about her relationship with Kurama, she didn't know how they would react and she wanted him all to herself a while longer.

When they had made their way out of the castle she turned to him and asked what they were going to do. He looked at her and smiled and said "My love you'll just have to wait and see." She smiled and once again looped her arm through his. Once they had crossed through the portal and stepped into Living World he led her to a small restaurant that was situated in the park where they enjoyed brunch and talked about nothing in particular.

After brunch they went shopping, Kurama insisted on buying her whatever she desired. They spent the entire day shopping and soon their stomachs were growling. They decided to stop and eat dinner at a cozy little pub. The atmosphere was incredibly romantic; they ate slowly all the while gazing longingly at each other. She began to rub his leg with her foot and he reached over to stroke her hand. After a few more minutes they both decided it would be best to leave the restaurant as soon as possible lest they rip each other's clothes off in the middle of dinner.

Once they got outside Botan turned to the right to head back to Kurama's mothers house when he grabbed her hand and said "Botan, this way" and he guided her in the other direction. She looked at him confused but he didn't say a word. Soon they stood outside a huge apartment complex. She looked at him again but he still stayed silent. He led her to an elevator and after a few minutes they were stepping out. He made his way to an apartment and began to search his pockets for something. He said "Aha!" as he pulled a set of keys out and unlocked the door. Once inside she turned to him and asked "Kurama, where are we?"

He walked over to her and took her hand and said "Love you didn't give me time to tell you the other day but this is my new apartment. Do you like it?"

Her eyes widened in surprise, she couldn't believe it "But Kurama when did you find it?"

"A few days ago. I've just been waiting for the right time to tell you" he replied.

She hugged him and began to look around. "Kurama this place is wonderful, but what about your mother? Won't she be sad you're leaving?"

He smiled and said "Yes, she was quite dejected, but we both decided it was time for me to get a place of my own. After all I am in college now and a grown man needs a place of his own."

She nodded and continued to look around "When are you moving in?"

"Well love, I already have" he said "I mean, I started moving in earlier in the week and finished up last night after you left. The apartment was already furnished so I didn't have to bring too much over."

She hugged him again and said "Oh Kurama this is a wonderful surprise."

He chuckled and said "I'm glad you like it, after all I wanted a place for us to be together. And I do have one more surprise for you." With that he told her to close her eyes and he led her down the hall. He stopped and she heard him open a door, he told her to open her eyes and when she did she gasped. The room was huge and in the middle sat an enormous bed with silky sheets. The bed was covered in rose petals and there were candles everywhere. He walked around the room and slowly lit the candles, when all were lit he walked back to her and turned off the lights.

The room was beautiful and she was speechless. He lifted her hand and began to kiss her fingers; he made his way up her hand and her arm until he reached her neck. He began to kiss her shoulders and led her to the bed.

He laid her down and hovered over her and began to finish what they had started the night before. They finally had their privacy and they didn't have to worry about being quiet either.


End file.
